Say Something
by ScomichePTX
Summary: A/N: new to this site
1. Chapter 1

*Last Show*

Kevin: say something I'm giving up on you.

The Pentaholics go nuts as Kevin sings the last line of the song. The five best friends take in all the love from the fans while breathlessly watching their Pentaholics chant their names. Looking around and smiling at each other, PTX knew this was by far their best tour yet.

Scott: Thank you!

Avi: You guys are amazing!

Kirstie: I wish we could stay longer, but we have a plane to catch!

Mitch: And WE have a SUPERFRUIT video to think of!

He says as he wraps his arm around the tall blonde singer. The Pentaholics rage with excitement at Mitch's words.

Avi: AND…don't forget to subscribe!

Kevin, Mitch, Scott and Kirstie laugh alongside their fans as Avi's deep voiced "catch phrase" vibrates the room.

PTX: We love you all!

As the group runs off stage and out to their bus, a pack of fans chase after them. Just as Scott was about to hop last on the bus, a fan grabs his jacket and pulls him back. Mitch quickly reacts when he sees the cute tenor in trouble.

Mitch: Scott! Here! Take my hand!

He yells extending his hand. As Scott reaches and nearly touches Mitch's hand, the fans pull harder, making him fall off the bus. Right before Scott hits the ground, he feels a hand take his. A bright smile lights up his face when he sees the cute soprano.

Scott: Mitch!

With all of his strength, he pulls Scott free from the fans' hands and safely on the bus.

Mitch: That was close!

He says now out of breath and strength as he flops down onto the couch next to Avi and Kirstie.

Kevin: Where are we going next?

Avi: I don't know. Tour's over. Where do you guys wanna go?

Kirstie: My cousin's getting married in Arizona. So that's where I'm headed.

He nods understanding.

Scott: I don't know.

Mitch: Where ever Scott goes, I have to go too.

Kevin: Why? Can't stand to be away from your boyfriend for two seconds, Mitch?

He laughs teasing Mitch. Mitch just gives him a pitty laugh and nods.

Mitch: Nope. We're in looove.

Scott laughs as Mitch talks in his seductive voice while grabbing and holding his arm.

Kirstie: Okay! Before this goes any farther, I am going to bed. Night loves!

Guys: Night Kirstie!

As Kirstie leaves, the guys are left alone and talk about funny things that happened during the show. About thirty minutes later, Kevin and Avi decide to head off to sleep.

Leaving Mitch and Scott alone.


	2. Say Something part 2

*The next day on the bus, around 10:45 am*

Everyone is asleep except for Scott. While he waits for his friends to wake up, he decides to make breakfast. As he cooks, he softly sings a song to himself.

Scott: Just let me love you, and I will love you…

As he sings the last word, he changes it into one of his famous riffs, holding it on for a while. He jumps at the touch of someone behind him.

Mitch: Did I scare you?

He smiles as Scott eases and turns to face him. Eyes locked on each others, Scott casually leans against the counter, shaking his head.

Scott: Nope…not this time!

He says, trying to act all big and tough for his secret, or not so secret, crush. Mitch giggles, which Scott finds very cute.

Mitch: What are you making?

He asks, smiling up to the tall tenor.

Scott: Pancakes and waffles. I also made a pudding!

Mitch: Oo! Gimme!

Scott chuckles at Mitch's cuteness as he feeds him a spoon full of pudding.

Mitch: Oh it's so good!

Scott smiles and turns his back to Mitch. With a smirk on his face, he quickly turns and puts some pudding on Mitch's face. Eyes closed and mouth open in shock, Mitch can't believe what Scott just did, but at the same time, totally expected it.

Mitch: Scottland!

Scott is too busy laughing to respond.

Mitch: Why did you do that?!

Trying to sound mad but failing horribly, Mitch lets out a small laugh as he wipes some off his face.

Scott: I'm sorry Mitchie. Here, let me help you.

He responds, face still red from laughing. He smiles and begins to clean Mitch's adorably perfect face. Mitch playfully slaps Scott's muscly chest then looks up into his shiny blue eyes with a small smirk on his lips.

Mitch: You better be!

After his face is clean, Scott and Mitch can't help but smile softly as they stare into each other's eyes. With his hand on Mitch's cheek and Mitch's hand on his chest, Scott can feel himself getting closer to the small brunette, but can't comprehend what's happening due to the spiciness of his thoughts locked on Mitch's perfection.

As they were near kissing distance, eyes closed and comfortable, Kirstie, Avi and Kevin walk in, causing them to quickly separate.

Kevin: Woah! What have we here?

He says chuckling at their embarrassment.

Scott: Uh…nothing.

Mitch: He was just helping me….

Their friends don't believe it.

Avi: Uh huh.

Kirstie: Whatever you say guys.

They try to forget what just happened and what just about happened and get some breakfast.


	3. Different Directions

*Different Directions*

Kirstie: Well, this is my flight guys. See you in a few weeks!

They group hug and watch as Kirstie walks onto her flight to attend her cousin's wedding.

Kevin: I'm gonna miss her.

He says watching her leave.

Avi: Me too, Kev. Me too.

Scott: Guys, she isn't leaving forever.

Mitch: Just a few weeks!

Kevin: Oh come on. You would be in tears if you two couldn't spend every second of every day together.

Avi laughs in the background.

Scott: That is so not true!

Mitch: Yeah! We would be just fine not spending every second together.

Kevin: Oh uh huh. Yeah I'm sure you would.

He laughs teasing the guys.

Avi: Leave the love birds alone, Kev. We gotta go find out flight now.

Avi smiles and he pushes Kevin toward the check-in desk. With a wave of their hands, and smiles on their faces, Scott and Mitch are yet again, left alone.

Mitch turns to face Scott with a bigger and brighter smile on his lips.

Mitch: What now?

Scott shrugs, still focused on the fact he almost kissed his best friend of over ten years.

Mitch: Scottie? You okay?

His smile turns to a concerned frown as he gently places his hand on Scott's arm. He jumps at the touch.

Scott: Huh?...What?...Yeah I..I'm fine.

Mitch: You look scared. Everything alright?

Scott just nods and avoids eye contact. Mitch smiles a little, relieved his best friend is okay. He rubs Scott's arm and smiles brightly as he spots a Starbucks.

Mitch: Look! A Starbucks! Let's go get some. My treat.

Scott smiles warmly down at his cute friend and follows him to Starbucks.

*Scott's POV*

What is this? We almost kissed! We can't kiss! We're best friends and band mates! Friends and band mates don't kiss. I don't even like him that way…..do I?

*At Starbucks*

Mitch twirls in a chair as he sips his coffee. Scott smiles noticing how amazing Mitch looks today.

Scott: So what should this week's SuperFruit be about?

Mitch: How much I love this coffee? Because it is insane!

He giggles sipping it again. Scott laughs and shakes his head.

Scott: That can be your Weekly Obsession.

Mitch: Deal!

Scott's phone rings.

Scott: Excuse me, Mitchie

Mitch nods to let him know it's okay. As Scott steps to the side, Mitch twirls in his chair while drinking his coffee.

*Scott's phone call*

Scott: Hello?

Todrick Hall: Hey! Scottie! Baby! How you doin'?

Scott lights up in excitement.

Scott: Toddy!

He practically yells.

Scott: What's up?

Todrick: Heard you're free the next few weeks! Wanna come hang out?

Scott: Are you kidding?! Of course, man!

Todrick: Great! You and me, tomorrow, Six Flags! Better be there!

Scott: You go it, Toddy!

He hangs up and his smile is strong. Until he remembers that tomorrow is Tuesday. The day he and Mitch film SuperFruit.

*Back at Starbucks*

Mitch: Everything fine?

Scott: Oh yeah. Just Todrick..

Mitch: Oh cool! What'd he want?

Scott quickly thinks to himself. He knows he can't let Mitch know what he agreed to, but he can't lie to him either.

Scott: Just to say hi..

Mitch: Oh! How nice! Ready to go?

Scott nods.


	4. SUP3RFRUIT

*Tuesday*

Since they're all alone, Scott and Mitch decide to stay the night in a hotel. Scott is woken by his alarm clock.

Scott: Ugh…8:27 am…

He mumbles to himself. He looks over to see Mitch sleeping like a baby in his sweats and purple PTX hoodie. He smiles thinking of how cute Mitch looks.

*Scott's POV*

God he's so cute when he sleeps…..he's always cute…NO! I can't think of my best friend that way..

*At the hotel room*

Scott: Ugh. Better get up.

He gets up and ready for the day, then heads down to the hotel's Starbucks. By the time he returns, Mitch is still fast asleep. Scott smiles when he walks the door. Shaking his head and chuckling softly to himself he writes Mitch a note and sets it down on his night stand along with his coffee.

A few minutes later, Mitch wakes up and sees the note.

*Note*

Hey Mitchie! Just thought I'd get you some Starbucks. I'm off to the gym. Hope I didn't wake you when my alarm went off this morning. :P –Love, Scott

*Hotel room*

Mitch smiles and gently bites his lip as he reads the note. He can't help but let out a quiet "Aww" after reading the thoughtful note from Scott. He sips his coffee and brushes his teeth.

Mitch: Time to watch SpongeBob!

He says to himself. He takes his coffee and hops onto the couch with a light blanket over his legs.

*At the gym downstairs*

As Scott works up a sweat running stairs, a few Pentaholics notice him.

Pentaholics: SCOTT!

He chuckles as he hears his name being shouted.

Scott: Hey guys!

The fans run and hug him.

Girl: Oh my god! S-Scott Hoying! I love you so much!

He laughs and hugs her.

Scott: Aw haha, I love you too!

A few minutes later, Scott returns to he and Mitch's room.

*Room*

Scott smiles as he sees Mitch laughing on the couch as he watches SpongeBob.

Scott: New episode?

He asks smiling as he kicks his shoes off. Mitch turns and smiles big as he sees the cute tenor in shorts and a muscle shirt. Clear he was working out hard.

Mitch: Scottie!

He giggles.

Mitch: Yeah, it's a new one!

Scott: Cool! I'll have to watch it!

Mitch: Well then come watch it with me!

Scott: I'd love to, but I really need a shower!

They both laugh a bit. As Scott walks to the bathroom, Mitch turns back to facing the tv, softly biting his lips thinking of Scott's muscles.

Mitch: Damn….

He says quietly to himself.

After Scott's shower, he slips on a pair of jeans, sneakers and his cloud shirt, of course adding his backwards hat. He goes and sits on the other end of the couch with Mitch.

Mitch: Damn!

Scott shoots him a confused look.

Scott: What?

Mitch: You smell amazing!

Mitch's cheeks turn red as Scott chuckles.

Scott: Thank you, Mitchie.

The two friends watch SpongeBob for a while.

Mitch: Hey! Scott? What are we making SuperFruit about tonight?

Scott shrugs.

Scott: What do you think we should make it over?

Mitch shrugs.

Mitch: TV shows?

Scott shakes his head.

Scott: Pets?

Mitch: That's stupid. We already had one on pets.

Scott: You're stupid!

He smiles joking. Mitch knows he's kidding.

Mitch: Bastard!

They laugh loving their friendship.

Scott's phone beeps. It's a text from Todrick.

Scott: Hey, I'll see you later Mitch. I gotta go.

Mitch's smile quickly fades to a soft disappointed frown.

Mitch: Oh…something wrong?

Scott: No. Todrick wants to hang out.

Trying not to let the pain of being abandoned and not included show, Mitch tries to fake a smile.

Mitch: Oh…have fun. Tell Todrick I say hi..

Scott: You got it.

Mitch: Wait..what about SuperFruit?

Scott: It'll be fine. Trust me. I'll be back around 8.

Scott smiles heading to the door.

Mitch: Oh…ok..

Scott: Bye!

Mitch: See yuh..


	5. Broadway Shows,Todrick Hall & SUP3RFRUIT

*Broadway Shows, Todrick Hall and SUP3RFRUIT*

Mitch: Fine..

He says a bit depressed.

Mitch: I guess I can do something fun by myself..

Mitch pulls out his phone and searches his contact list for someone to talk to.

Mitch: Hmm…Kirstie..Avi…Kevin…..Jonathan. No they're all busy.

He scrolls and scrolls until he finds one special name.

Mitch: Scottie…

He stares at his name on the screen for a little. A small smile forms on his lips as he sees Scott's icon picture.

Mitch: I remember this..Our trip to get Wyatt! We were so excited..

He smiles remembering their road trip.

Mitch: I miss Wyatt…and Scottie..

After a while of thinking about fun times with Scott and Wyatt, he finds some nail polish and paints his nails.

*A few hours later, Six Flags*

Todrick: WHOOOO!

He screams while throwing his hands in the air while riding a rollercoaster. Scott laughs.

Scott: Todrick you're so weird!

He yells. After they get off the ride, Scott's hair is now spikier than ever! Todrick laughs.

Todrick: Nice hair, Scottie!

Scott looks at his hair in Todrick's phone and chuckles.

Scott: Oh god!

Todrick: Sexy.

He jokes.

Scott: Oh, I know!

Todrick: Let's go in that photobooth!

Scott: Yeah sure!

As Todrick jogs to the booth, Scott, at first jogs with him, but stops when he remembers the SUP3RFRUIT is tonight.

He shakes his head.

Scott: It'll be fine. I'll be back in time.

He tells himself as he proceeds to Todrick.

*Time passes, at the hotel*

Mitch: Well..I guess he isn't coming back soon. Guess I'll just go for a walk..

He says slipping on his shoes and grabbing his jacket and keys. As he walks the sidewalks, he sings a song to simself.

Mitch: But you didn't have to cut me off. Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing.

He is quickly cut off by a tap on the shoulder. He turns to see a smaller woman with a clipboard.

Woman: Hello! I was just walking to my work as I heard you singing. You're really good!

Mitch smiles at her kind words.

Mitch: Thank you!

Woman: Are you a performer? You look familiar.

Mitch: Yeah! I'm actually in the acapella group Pentatonix!

He smiles, being the polite stranger he is.

Woman: Ah yes! I remember now! How are you at acting?

Mitch: I was in quite a few theatrical shows when I was younger. That's actually where I met Scott!

Woman: Are you interested in possibly working for Broadway?

He smiles remembering Sharpay from HSM.

Mitch: Broadway?...as in…Broadway?

The woman laughs nodding.

Woman: Yes exactly.

Mitch: I'd love to!

Woman: Great! Here is my card. When you can, call me and we will make a meeting to talk about you in our next show!

He takes the card as he holds back shakes.

Mitch: I can't believe this! Haha, thank you so much!

Woman: Pleasure is mine, Mr. Grassi!

As she leaves, Mitch stares at the card and still can't believe what just happened.

A few hours later, it is 7:34 pm.

Mitch: Guess I should be getting back to the room to shoot SUP3RFRUIT.

He says to himself as he walks back to the hotel room.

By the time he gets back, it's 7:50.

Mitch: Guess he isn't here yet…

He texts Scott.

*Text to Scott*

Hey, Scottland! You didn't forget about SF did you? ;P

*Six Flags*

Scott and Todrick are playing air hockey when his phone goes off.

Scott: Hold up, man. Got a message.

Scott chuckles a bit reading the message.

*Text to Mitch*

Of course not! Don't be crazy! I'll be home soon!

*About an hour later, at the hotel*

Mitch: Oh my god. Where is he?

He tries calling Scott a few times but never answers. He leaves voicemails.

*Voicemails*

Hey, Scott. We have SUP3FRUIT in ten minutes! Where are you?

Scott, you should be here by now. Everything okay?

Scott! Really, we need to do SUP3RFRUIT now!

*Hotel room*

He bites his lip, staring at the door, upset Scott isn't here like he said he would be.

He sighs.

Mitch: Guess I'm on my own…

He turns the camera on. Counting to himself, Mitch tries to put on a smile for the fans.

Mitch: And in 3..2..1….Heeey! What's up everyone? As you can see, Scott isn't here..so I'm doing this week's episode by myself…I don't really know what to do..soo…I guess I'll just take to twitter and answer some questions. So ask me anything. SUP3RFRUIT #AskMitchGrassi.

As a few minutes go on, Mitch is still alone.

Mitch: Why is everyone asking about Scott? 'Where is Scottland?' 'Did y'all break up?' 'Why do you look so sad? Is it because Scott isn't here?' You guys, Scott is just out with Todrick Hall…he will be back soon..I hope..

A few minutes later, Mitch finishes the episode. He kisses his hands and blows it to the fans.

Mitch: Goooodbyyyyye!

He sings in his higher pitched voice.

After the episode, he can't help but break into a few tears. Not of heartbreak, but of being lied to and disappointed.

At around 10:30 pm, Scott comes home and notices Mitch's face is red. He looks concerned.

Scott: Hey…you okay?

Scott gently touches Mitch's shoulder. Mitch doesn't let it make things better. He wipes a small tear and gets up. Avoiding eye contact.

Mitch: Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to bed.

As he walks past Scott, clearly upset, Scott grabs Mitch's arm with a loving touch.

Scott: Mitchie…what's wrong?

Mitch: Nothing.

Scott: Were you crying?

Mitch: No. I'm fine.

Scott: Why were you crying?

Mitch: Scott. I'm okay! Now can I please go to bed?

Scott shows hurt in his eyes by Mitch's depression, he nods.

Scott: Sleep well, Mitchie…

Mitch: Goodnight Scott.

They both go to bed with out another word spoken.


End file.
